Dragons
by kaykay1307
Summary: Elisha Wood never thought she would fall in love during her time at Hogwarts and she certainly never thought anyone would love her back. She was too focused on her Dragons. Then along came a Weasley. Charlie Weasley to be exact. Charlie Weasley, future dragon trainer to be exact. Now he's chasing after her and she's chasing after him. Just two Dragons in love. FULL STORY ON WATTPAD
1. zero

**summary** :

❝But it is one thing to read about dragons and another to meet them❞

― Ursula K. Le Guin, A Wizard of Earthsea

Elisha Wood never thought she would fall in love during her time at Hogwarts and she certainly never thought anyone would love her back.

She was too focused on her Dragons.

Then along came a Weasley. Charlie Weasley to be exact. Charlie Weasley, future dragon trainer to be exact. Now he's chasing after her and she's chasing after him. Just two Dragons in love.

❝My task is set before me, girl

My mission clear and true

There'll be black knights and dragons, girl

But I will always come for you...❞

― Emme Rollins

 **epilogue** :  
❝ _People are so difficult. Give me a dragon any day and I shall ride into the skies_ ❞

 **dedication** :  
To all of you for inspiring me. And, to anyone who's even thought of reading this story. Now go ride your dragons to your dreams.

 **started** : April 1, 2015  
 **finished** : August 29, 2016  
( _Currently editing_ )

 **author** ' **s not** **E** :  
Hello everybody! It's been a long time since I've posted anything on here, but don't worry I never stopped writing. I was just over on Wattpad. I decided to start posting a series I have over there on here though, just to test it out (and because I've honestly missed all of you here). Here it is! The first book in my Harry Potter Fanfic Series! As you can see it was originally finished in 2016 (oh how time flies) and is currently, kinda, sorta, maybe (probably not) being edited. I will be updating either every week or every other week...I still have yet to figure that out, but The whole story is published on my Wattpad account so if you can't wait, just head on over there! My username is kaykay1307.

 **IF YOU SEE THIS STORY ANYWHERE ELSE IT'S NOT MINE AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T PLAN ON PUBLISHING IT ANYWHERE ELSE BUT I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF I DO, BUT RIGHT NOW THESE ARE THE ONLY TWO PLACES YOU CAN FIND IT I SWEAR!**

 **disclaimeR** :  
I do not own Harry Potter, the Weasley's, nor the Wood family. I do however own Elisha, Jane, Maggie, James, Devon, Juniper, Ian, Duke, and pretty much the whole Hufflepuff Quidditch team minus Tonks. So yeah 😉.


	2. one

❝ _I think being a dragon would be pretty awesome...you get to fly_ ❞

-Josh Keaton

 **Chapter** **one**

Of course he noticed her right away. Who didn't? A Hufflepuff sitting in the stands during Gryffindor Quidditch practice. He could hear the whispers about it as he tried to keep everyone on track. He wanted to get tryouts over as soon as possible.

Still he couldn't help but steal glances at her.

Her face was hidden by tangled light brown hair as she looked down at a book sitting in her lap. Her yellow and black tie was hanging haphazardly loose and dancing with the wind. A long rip adorned one of her tights, disappearing beneath her skirt.

There was a scream and Charlie sighed, turning to see the young boy on the ground. He had only fallen a few feet, but tears were still falling down his face as Charlie leaped off his own broom and lead him over to the stands. The girl was looking up now, curious at what was going on.

She looked familiar, or at least he felt he should know her from somewhere, but he couldn't place her before she was suddenly disinterested again and looking down at her book. He put his remaining focus into the tryouts and picking new teammates.

Picking a chaser was easy enough, it was keeper he was struggling with. Finally, he settled on the skinniest boy. He was only a second year, but he had kept up with the rest of the players and could easily be trained to be better.

"Alright, first practice is in exactly a week. Now go get cleaned up," Charlie said dismissing everyone. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started up, traveling from the Quidditch Pitch back to the castle. A few steps in front of him he saw the girl from the stands and the new keeper, Oliver.

"See, I told you, you could make it," she said messing Oliver's hair up. Oliver let out a groan making her laugh. "Aw, am I embarrassing you?"

"No."

"Aw, now you're blushing," she teased.

"Am not," he said shoving her. She laughed back, only stopping when Charlie spoke up.

"Hey Oliver, nice job today."

"Uh thanks Charlie," Oliver responded, glancing back as Charlie caught up to them.

"Is this your-"

"-Sister," Oliver finished for him glancing back over at her. She raised a hand in a small wave.

"Hullo. I'm Charlie."

"I know," she said. He raised an eyebrow and her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. "Oh god. I mean, um, hi."

"What's your name?"

"Ellie."

"Does Ellie stand for something?" he asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Um, Elisha," she said brushing a piece of her hair away from her face. She wasn't sure why she had told him. Normally she doesn't tell anyone her real name. She hated her real name.

"Well, nice meeting you Elisha," he said before walking off to the castle. She watched as he got further and further away from them. She was only snapped from this trance when her brother nudged her.

"You're staring," he said, clearly amused. Charlie didn't think they realized that he could still hear them, which amused him in turn.

"Shut up."

"Aw, now you're blushing."

"I'm not afraid to throw you into the lake!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't..."

"Watch me." Her grin was evil enough to cause him to take off running with her right behind him. Both of them running, running past the redheaded boy who was chuckling at the two. They didn't notice though, as they darted through the halls.

Charlie shook his head at the two, still trying to place Elisha. She looked to be the same age as him so it could have always been in one of his classes. Or in the hallway, in passing.

He rounded the corner just in time to see McGonagall calling out to Oliver and Elisha Wood. He stopped to watch.

"Miss Wood! and...Mr. Wood?" Professor McGonagall said from behind them. Ellie turned giving a sheepish grin. She didn't seem to notice Charlie standing slightly behind the professor.

"Hello Professor," she said. "Sorry, we were just at Quidditch tryouts."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Oliver had Quidditch tryouts," she specified. "Totally rocked it might I add. I was just there for moral support and now we'll be off to do homework and sleep. See ya in class Professor."

She grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him around the corner and down the hall, in the direction of the Gryffindor portrait. Charlie followed from a distance.

"What's the password?" She demanded shaking his arm once they had reached the portrait. He looked up her, his face furrowed and his mouth down in a frown. "Oh don't give me that. If you don't tell me then I'll just ask someone else anyway."

Charlie brushed passed them, muttering the password and allowing them all inside.

"Uh, thanks," Elisha murmured, pushing her hair from her face as she walked passed him and plunked herself down on the sofa next to a girl with turquoise hair. Charlie paused, debating on sitting down in the chair across from her or going upstairs and changing. Finally, he decided in going upstairs. He still had homework to do anyway.

* * *

 **10.19.2018**

 _Hello! I'm back! Unfortunately, it's not with an old story lol. Well, I mean technically this is an old story; it was posted on wattpad over three years ago, so it's a pretty old story. I just thought maybe y'all would like it and was looking for some new prospectives on this story. Speaking of which, if you'd like to read the whole story all at once than check it out on Wattpad at my profile kaykay1307._ 304128850-dragons-wattys2016-zero

kay thanks, bye!


	3. two

_❝No, I would not want to live in a world without dragons, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith❞_

-R.A. Salvatore, Streams of Silver

 **Chapter two** **:**

Ellie squeezed passed a group of first years chatting as they made their way into the Gryffindor common room. They did not even notice her (not that she minded) as she jumped over the back of the couch landing next to a girl with turquoise hair and Gryffindor uniform. Her robes were balled up next to her and her tie was undone.

"Jane!" Ellie said bouncing up and down on the couch a few times before stretching out. "Oh, don't tell me you're doing homework."

"Hullo to you too Ellie," Jane said letting out a sigh.

"Maybe you should take a word out of the Ravenclaw's book," she answered back gesturing to their other friend. The 'Ravenclaw' was hanging upside down off the armchair that was close to the fireplace, her black hair splayed out underneath a beanie. She looked completely and utterly bored, as she stared at pretty much nothing.

"I finished my homework yesterday," Devon the Ravenclaw muttered with a weird sort of shrug.

"Oh no Devon," Ellie said giving a large sigh, "Have we not taught you anything."

She raised an eyebrow at Ellie and flipped herself over so she was sitting correctly on the chair. Her beanie went flying off her head but she easily grabbed it from the air and pulled it back over her head.

"So you're telling me you haven't done your homework?" She sounded doubtful because they all knew the answer. Ellie wasn't the best student, but she wasn't a slacker.

"Naw, James, Maggie and I worked on it during our free period."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" They both looked towards Jane whose twin was James. When she didn't answer and just kept staring down at her homework in concentration, Ellie nudged her with her toe.

"Huh, what?" Jane said looking up confused.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Devon whined looking pointedly at Ellie to re-ask the question.

Ellie grinned. "Where's Maggie?"

"Library."

Devon cleared her throat.

"Something you'd like to say dearie?"

"Ellie!"

Ellie let out a laugh. "Is James with her?"

Jane made a face. "No, I think she's with her boyfriend and James ain't about to interrupt that. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious where the rest of the crew is this lovely evening," Ellie said spreading her arms wide. Her two friends rolled their eyes.

"How's practice going? Still think you'll be able to beat Gryffindor?" Devon asked once Jane's attention was back down on her homework.

"Yes I do. Oliver may be on their team, but that doesn't mean they can beat us," Ellie said sitting up, her eyes becoming bright. She loved talking about Quidditch. They pretty much all did. Jane used to be on the Gryffindor team, but she'd had an accident the year before and was not able to try out this year. "I've been working on plays this summer too. Hopefully, Oliver didn't see any of them. I don't need our chances ruined before we've even gotten off the ground."

"Sounds great," Devon said letting her head fall back so she was staring at the high ceiling. Her beanie looked as though it was about to fall off again, about to once again reveal her black hair striped with purple.

"What about you? What position did you try out for this year?"

Devon liked to change play different positions. And she was good at each position she played. Ellie was not sure how she did this, but certainly admired her for it. Ellie like to stay in one position, chaser, and planned to perfect her skills at being a chaser.

"I wanted to try out for beater, but the chaser's who showed up to try out were not that good so I'm once again a chaser."

"Aha, so we will once again be facing off!" Ellie said grinning before flopping back down, her head face down on the arm of the couch. "Imma go to sleep, wake me up before classes, kay?"

"No promises," they both said at the same time and Ellie let out a small groan. She did not want to move. She was still sore from practicing Quidditch for hours the evening before. She had not scheduled actual practice because she could tell her team needed a break (a good captain always knows when the team needs a break) and because Slytherin and Gryffindor had been scheduled to practice. After their practices Ellie had gone out on her own and practiced. She had been joined a few hours later by James, who could not sleep, and the two of them had practiced together. It was especially helpful that he was Keeper this year.

Ellie fell into a fitful sleep tossing and turning. At one point she felt Jane get up and leave, probably going to her own room.

She dreamed of running and Quidditch and fire breathing Dragons chasing her around the pitch.

When someone poked her, startling her awake, she was almost grateful. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep, but couldn't drag herself from the half sleep without help. Even if this form of help came in the form of a very annoyed Jane.

Ellie muttered a thanks, grabbed her bag, and started to head to the portrait, ready to go back to her dorm to get ready, when Jane grabbed her elbow.

"You don't have enough time to go back to your own dorm," she said tiredly as she started to drag Jane to the Gryffindor girl's dorm rooms. "You can use my shower and I'll find you an extra uniform. Or you could just wear what you've got on. It doesn't look to bad. No visible dirt anyway."

Lifting up the front, Ellie smelled her shirt and gave a half shrug. "It doesn't smell too bad. And I can always change during my free period. Not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Everybody else was busy during their free period today leaving Ellie to her own mischief (meaning reading and sneaking down to the kitchens for tea and muffins).

Her shower was quick and soon she was seated in the Great Hall throwing pieces of her toast at Devon and whipping her still wet hair in Maggie's direction. Maggie squealed.

"Why didn't you dry your hair?"

"I didn't have time to do it the muggle way."

"And what about the magical way?" Devon asked rolling her eyes and flicking her wand. Almost instantly Ellie's hair was dry and she sheepishly grinned back.

"I forgot the spell."

Now it was everybody else's turn to roll their eyes as she finished her toast in three bites and was dragged out of the Hall by Jane. They had potions first together today, so while Maggie and Devon headed in one direction they head for the basement.

She wrinkled her nose as she walked into the dank, dark room that housed the potions class. Every time she came down here she was suddenly once again glad she had not been placed in Slytherin; she hated having class down her, in all its gloominess, and she could not imagine having to live down here.

She plunked herself down next to Jane and flipped open her textbook, reading over what they would be brewing today. It seemed easy enough.

* * *

 **11.09.2018**

 _Wow, I did so good at keeping the promise I made to myself. I told myself I was going to upload this story on her ever Friday. Welp, that promise is out the door. I will only be updating on Fridays, but at this point it might be a little random on which Fridays :/ Also, I need some Hawkeye. Like right now. Any of you have any good Clint Barton or Kate Bishop stories? Or need to fangirl about them? No, just me? Okay, well then I guess I'll head out._

 _Want to read the whole story all at once instead of waiting for my sorry ass to upload? Go to my wattpad account (kaykay1307)! 117797491-✓-dragons-wattys2016-two_

 _Want to read the sequel (or rather what's written of it)? story/41126956-lion-roar_

 _Want to read my 2018 NaNo story (because like who wouldn't?)? story/1998289-out-of-step_

 _Yeah, that's all I got for today. Don't forget to comment! (I upload faster if I know someones actually reading lol)_


	4. three

_❝Always speak politely to an enraged Dragon❞_

-Steven Brust

 **Chapter** **three**

There was an explosion in the back corner of the room and Snape was whisking back there, his nose upturned at this new disaster.

"Can't you go five seconds without making a mess," Snape hissed, waving his wand. Instantly the mess was gone. "You can clean up the room tonight in detention. Tonks go with Wood. Prince and Smith."

Jane let out a small groan as she grabbed her things and moved to the back table. Soon Nymphadora Tonks was sitting next to Ellie where Jane had been just moments ago. She pulled her textbook out and dropped it on the table. Ellie winched.

"Sorry," Nymphadora said with a small apologetic grin. "I added too much newt."

Ellie let out a small laugh. "This potion doesn't even require newt."

"Yeah, I figured that out," she said looking down sheepishly. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you finish chopping these Nymp-"

"Tonks. Call me Tonks. I hate my first name," she pulled a face. "Most people actually have trouble saying it."

"Well I'm not most people...Tonks." They grin at each other for a second before Ellie is pushing the mandrakes and knife across the table. "Okay, so can you finishing chopping this? It needs to be as fine as you can chop it. I'll go get the dragon liver, porcupine quills, and peacock feathers."

"Aye aye captain," Tonks said saluting her with the knife. Ellie rolled eyes in return and squeezed past her towards the cabinet that held ingredients students might not have.

That's where she was, concentrating hard on finding the right ingredients, when she heard a voice behind her.

"So we meet again Elisha Wood."

She's ashamed to say she jumped before turning to glare at the chuckling redhead.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" She whispered placing a hand over her heart. She waited for it to slow down but it didn't. In fact, at the sight of Charlie Weasley, her heart seemed to speed up. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

He was smirking at her as he leaned against the wall, blocking the rest of the classroom from her view. Not that it was much of a view. The cabinet was mostly hidden from the classrooms view.

"I tend to have that effect on females," he said which only intensified her glare.

"Prat," she muttered as she squeezed past him and back to her seat. She slouched down in it.

"Did you get everything?"

"Shite," Ellie said jumping back up and heading over to the cabinet that Charlie Weasley was now standing in front of. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to get done. She thought it would only take a minute or two, but it didn't. He hummed to himself as he searched, only stopping when she cleared her throat behind him.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," he said grinning.

"Dragon liver's on the second to top shelf," she said in answer.

"Ah thanks." He said grabbing it off the shelf. They did a weird little dance as they traded places, but he didn't leave. She grabbed what she needed only pausing when he cleared his throat as her fingers brushed the last thing she needed.

"So, what are you doing Saturday?" He asked raking a hand through his hair.

"I'll be at the Quidditch match," she answered snatching up the peacock feathers and turning to face him.

"Oh right. Supporting Hufflepuff, I assume?"

She didn't bother telling him that she was one the team. "And you'll be at the match, I assume? Unless you plan on letting Gryffindor loose without you," she teased and, not giving him time to answer, squeezed past him and back to her seat, this time with all the ingredients they needed.

They finished the potion without another incident and chatted as they waited for Snape to come over and check their potion.

"I like your hair," Ellie said pointing to the pink hair that Tonks was sporting at the moment.

Tonks grinned. "Thanks. I was thinking of changing it to purple though. Kinda tired of the pink."

Tonks's face became one of slight concentration and, with amazement, Ellie watched with wide eyes as her hair turned from the bright pink color to a pale purple color. It also grew a few inches longer, reaching just passed her shoulders.

"Bloody hell! You're a-"

"Metamorphmagus."

"That's so cool!" Ellie exclaimed. The person in front of her turned to glare at her, so she lowered her voice. "So you can change your appearance whenever you want? To whatever you want?"

"Yep."

"Even to look like another person?"

Tonks let out a laugh. "I once made myself look like my mum and convinced my dad to go out and buy me cake. I was eight at the time, so it seemed like a brilliant idea. Almost got away with it too. And last year when I caught my boyfriend snogging another girl I made myself look like him."

"Oh Merlin! That must have been fun," Ellie replied laughing as she did so. "I'll have to be sure not to get on your bad side from now on."

"I don't think you could," Tonks said laughing, "unless you really wanted to."

"Have you ever tried to turn into Dumbledore?"

She gasped with excitement, her eyes going wide. "No! Why didn't I think of that? Ellie Wood you are bloody brilliant!"

Ellie blushed slightly and laughed. "Thanks. You'll have to let me know if you ever do it."

"Ever do what Miss Wood?" Snape said from behind Tonks and Ellie's eyes grew wide.

"Ever decide to become an Auror," Tonks said smoothly before Ellie could even think of an excuse. "I'm leaning towards it, but I haven't completely decided if that's what I want to do with my life or not. Something better might appear."

Snape looked down his nose at them, but didn't say anything in response except, "Let me see your potion."

He inspected it carefully.

"It seems you have finally successfully completed a potion Miss Tonks," Snape sneered and Tonks beamed. "Although I assume it was mostly Miss Wood's doing? Perhaps I should keep you two partnered up."

He turned to go, his cloak blowing out behind him as he went onto the next group.

"I think that's the closest he's ever gotten to complimenting someone," Ellie said once he was out of earshot.

"I think you're right," Tonks said in response. "Thank you by the way."

"No problem."

Snape dismissed them and Ellie grabbed her bag, ready to leave.

"It is a problem actually," Tonks sighed tripping out after her. "I need do better in potions if I want to become an auror. I almost always mess up somehow. And my last partner was never serious about the class. I think they enjoyed watching me mess up."

"Well we're partners now, so I'll help you," Ellie said grinning. "What do you have now? I've got a free period."

Tonks made a face. "I've got Ancient Runes next."

"Oh okay. Well see you later!" They headed in opposite directions, Ellie towards the library and Tonks toward the Study of Ancient Runes classroom.

* * *

 **03.08.2019**

 _Wow, it's been a long time. I need to update this more. Okay, but what do you think of this chapter? I'll try to keep updating every week, but don't forget if you want to read the whole story at once (plus some of the sequel) then head on over to my Wattpad account: kaykay1307._

 _Also, can we talk about Spencer Reid. He's great and I need some real good fanfics about him like yesterday please and thank you. If you have any recommendations, then send them over my way, please and thank you. We're almost done with season 12 (which is the last season up on Netflix), so I'll be going through a withdrawal here soon and will need something to get me through it._

 _Okay, bye. Have a nice day and remember to review._


	5. four

_❝Take it from a guy: If you're in love with somebody, you will swim the stream, you will climb the mountain, you will slay the dragon. You're going to get to her somehow, some way❞_

-Phil McGraw

 **Chapter four:**

It was the day of the Quidditch match and Ellie was freaking out. It wasn't that she didn't think her team was ready, it was that _she didn't think she was ready._

"Calm down El," Maggie said exchanging a look with James. The two of them were in the locker room with her. The team hadn't arrived yet and she needed to be ready when they did. "You're gonna throw yourself into a panic attack."

"I know, I know," she said, her hands gripping the bench below her. She shouldn't be this worried. She'd been playing Quidditch for as long as she could remember and had been on the team since her second year. _But she had never been captain._

She was in charge. Her players had to work together, but it was her job to make sure they were prepared.

"The whole team'll do great," James said grinning down at her. "You have nothing to worry about. You're all great players and you've been practicing hard. Now, you should get ready to kick some Gryffindor arse!"

Ellie grinned shakily up at the two of them. "Thanks guys."

She shooed them out and started changing, waiting as her team started to filter in. There were three other girls and four boys: only the best of the best.

They all changed and she gave a short speech, motivating them to do their best and win. Most importantly win. It was the first game of the season and they needed to do well. She was afraid the teams performance might go down as the year went on.

The exited and took their positions on the Pitch.

"Captains come forward," Madam Hooch said and she brought herself forward. Charlie was also coming forward but had his head turned as someone on his team shouted from behind him. He nodded and turned his head, stretching out his hand at the same time.

He stopped.

Ellie's pretty sure she saw his jaw drop in surprise before he tried to act casual.

"Elisha! You're Hufflepuff captain?"

"Why, scared Weasley?" She teased with a grin.

He scoffed.

She held out her hand and he took it, his larger hand covered in just as many callouses as hers. It was much bigger than hers though and for several seconds most of her hand disappeared. She bit down on her lip, the nervous butterflies returning back to her stomach as she stared at their hands.

"Good luck."

"I think you'll need the luck," he said in response smirking at her and she jerked her hand away, pulling her broom back so she was back where she needed to be to start. He did the same and they were all set.

"I want a nice clean game, understood!" Ellie nodded even though she knew she didn't need to and soon the Snitch and Bludgers were being released. Madam Hooch bent down, picked up the Quaffle, and threw it up, blowing her whistle at the same time.

Ellie launched forward, but the Gryffindor team got the Quaffle first and soon they were racing around the Pitch.

She could hear Devon and Jane, who were supposed to be commentating on the game, arguing. She blocked them out. She had the Quaffle and she was flying, flying like a dragon. A dragon free and wild.

"Wood!" Both her and Oliver turned their heads and saw one of the other Hufflepuff chaser's open and in perfect position to score. She threw it and he caught and threw it and... **THEY SCORED!**

"Yes!" Ellie said grinning as she scanned the field. Sammy, the Hufflepuff Seeker was circling right above her. "You see it yet Sam!"

He shook his head and Ellie raked a hand through her hair.

"Watch out Wood!"

She ducked and a Bludger flew right where her head had been only moments ago.

"Chrisey! Scott!" She shouted. "Bludger control! I'd rather not be killed before I finish this year off!"

Chrisey saluted Ellie with her bat and in return Ellie rolled her eyes at the grinning girl who probably shouldn't be trusted with that bat.

"Give up yet, El, El, El, El, Lisha?"

"So scared of heights you can't even get my name out Weasley," She said in return with a laugh as she trailed after Troy, the Hufflepuff chaser who had the Quaffle now. Charlie Weasley was circling around above her.

"On the contrary Lisha Wood," He said smirking down at her. "Hey even on a broom you're still short."

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" She shouted grinning in victory as her team scored another goal.

"I see you're not enjoying my company, so I'll go bother someone else."

"Thank Merlin," She muttered to herself as she tried to get the Quaffle back.

"I heard that!" He shouted as he zoomed off. She prayed that he had not seen the Snitch.

The game was never dull. People in the stands cheered and Jane and Devon excitedly relayed every detail to them. Once Charlie saw the Snitch, but he lost it when Ellie, looking over her shoulder for a hot second, almost ran into him.

The Hufflepuff Seeker had yet to see the Snitch.

"Come on Sammy," Ellie whispered, looking for her Seeker as she raced across the Pitch. The two teams were tied right now and Gryffindor had the Quaffle

"Come on Ellie! Get the bloody Quaffle!" Ellie heard Devon shout through the microphone. "And tell your damn Seeker to find the bloody Snitch, while you're at it."

There was muttering, as though someone had covered the microphone and then Jane's voice could be heard: "And Gryffindor takes the shot and they've go-oh shite well I predicted that one wrong. Hufflepuff Keeper, dreamy Davey blocks it."

Ellie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help agreeing that Davey was kinda dreamy and attractive. Nickey, the third Hufflepuff Chaser on the team, had snatched the Quaffle up and now they were fighting their way across the field.

"Wait what's this?" Devon's excited voice said.

"What? What is it?" Jane sounded just as excited as she quickly sat up straight.

"It looks as though Hufflepuff Seeker Sammy has spotted the Snitch...Yes, in fact I think he has!" If Ellie looked over she would probably see Devon bouncing up and down.

"No!" Jane gasped. "I'm sorry to say this Ellie, but **CHARLIE WEASLEY YOU BETTER GET THE BLOODY SNITCH OR I'LL FU** -"

"That's enough Jane," McGonagall said as she wretched the microphone away and handing it to Devon. Once McGonagall's attention was back on the Pitch, Devon stuck her tongue out at Jane.

"The two Seekers are now racing neck in neck to catch the Snitch first as the Hufflepuff team scores once again and now Gryffindor has the Qua-Charlie lunges forward. Does he have the Snitch? Nope, he comes away empty handed and they keep going. I think they've lost the Snitch again. And Gryffindor scores again."

It was another half an hour-and a timeout called by Ellie after a Bludger had hit Nickey and almost hit Troy-when the Snitch was spotted again.

"And both Seeker's are diving, diving, diving, reaching out! They've pulled up, but who's got the Snitch! Does one of them got the Snitch!"

There was silence as everyone held their breath and waited to see who had caught the Snitch.

" **AND HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER SAMMY ANDERSON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!** "

"Yes!" Ellie said pumping her fist in the air as she circled back to the ground. All the Hufflepuff's, and a smattering of other students, were cheering for them. She pulled Sammy into a hug pulling him almost off his broom. "Good job Sam."

"Thanks, now can you let go of me before you choke me?"

"Sorry," she said letting go with a chuckle. The whole team was there by now happy to have won. "I'm gonna go change, meet y'all in the common room."

She showered, changed, and slung her bag over her shoulder, leaving to the 'bye's of her teammates and her broom trailing behind her.

"Nice game," a voice said as she exited the locker room. She looked up to see Charlie Weasley, still in his uniform, leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow at his sweaty appearance. He ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to make sure I found you before you left."

"Well you found me," she said walking past him. He fell in step with her. "And before I left too! It's your lucky day." There was a pause before she added, "well minus the losing to my team part."

"Ah yes, congratulations on that by the way."

"Not crying your eyes out in the showers, I see."

"I thought about it. Actually why I didn't shower."

"Afraid once you got in the tears would start and never stop," she teased and he let out a laugh, heading towards the castle. "I've actually gotta put this in the shed, so I'll see you later."

"I'll come with you. I've got to put mine away too."

They walked in silence to the broom shed.

"So what are you doing next Saturday?" Charlie said after he had put his broom away. She put hers in her spot and they began to trek up the castle.

"Well, you know Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah…?"

"And you know Wesley?" She said and he frowned.

"Wesley…?"

"From Ravenclaw. I think he's on the Quidditch team."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He asked us to help him and Nicole together. From the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He has this huge crush on her."

" _Oh_."

"Yeah," she said. "What about you? Going to Hogsmeade? Got a hot date?"

She nudged him.

"Yeah, well no. Actually I, um." They had reached the castle and stopped facing each other. Ellie raised her eyebrows and Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

He said it kinda fast so it took her a moment to figure out what he had said.

"Oh," she said blinking, " _Oh_."

"Yeah," he responded. "So how about it? Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me, Elisha Wood?"

"I-"

"Ellie!" Someone shouted, interrupting her. She turned her head just in time to see a curly-haired girl run into her and tip sideways. Both Ellie and Charlie reached over to quickly catch her and she giggled.

"Are you drunk, Maggie?" Ellie said jerking her head back when she smelt the alcohol on her breath.

"Yes, she's drunk," a very annoyed Devon said from behind Maggie. She, Jane, and James were climbing the stair up to them. Ellie frowned. Maggie had never had a drink in her life and now she was drunk?

"How? Why?" Ellie asked grabbing Maggie as she threatened to fall backwards, down the stairs.

"Ask the teams," Jane said gesturing behind them and sounding just as annoyed. They stepped aside to show the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams coming up the stairs as well. The Gryffindors all looked fine, but two people were supporting one of the Hufflepuff Beaters.

"Scottie!" Ellie shouted bounding down the stairs. "What the hell happened?"

"It was my fault coach," Davey said stepping forward guiltily.

"Save it Dave," Ellie snapped. She was bent over inspecting Scott's leg. "I said what the hell happened?"

"We were just goofing around and drinking and I fell," Scott said winching. "I think I broke my arm too."

Ellie sighed, pulling out her wand. "Okay, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. Then we'll talk about the extra exercises you all will be doing at practice this week. There is no drinking in the locker rooms!"

There was a collective sigh. "Why didn't any of you levitate him? You know magic for Merlin's sake!"

She flicked her wand and he was levitating. Turning to say something to Charlie, she saw him surrounded by his team and sighed.

"Let's go."

The whole Hufflepuff team and her group of friends followed her down Madam Pomfrey's.

* * *

 **03.15.2019**

 _wOw, it's Friday already! Speaking of which I was supposed to have fries today and I don't :( The good news is this weekend is Saint Patty's Day and I'm going to a party. It's mostly a birthday party. Where I will get a little drunk. So whooo! I'm ready for it!_

 _In other news, I'm going to read The Hobbit this year! I've never read any Tolkien books, but I saw the trailer for the Tolkien movie (about his life) and I really wanna see it. It looks amazing and basically made me want to at least give his books a try. We'll see how it goes (I'm hoping for somewhat decent lol). Wish me luck?_

 _Also, I'd love some comments on here. I'm a lonely bean._

 _Bye._


	6. five

_❝'What do you know about dragons?'_

 _'They're big scaly, four-legged creatures with wings who terrorized small villages until a virgin was offered up as a sacrifice.'_

 _He grinned again. 'I do miss the virgins'❞_

-Kate MacAlister, You Slay Me

 **Chapter Five:**

The rest of the night was spent partying and chasing Maggie around. She refused to drink any water, so when she woke up late Sunday morning she was moaning with a hangover. And so Sunday was spent in the library and the Hogwarts kitchens. They avoided the rest of the school.

"Guys be quiet," Maggie moaned slamming her head down on the table.

"We weren't even talking," Ellie sighed flipping the page of her book. At the same time Devon leaned over and said a little too loudly, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Shut up," Maggie mumbled in response rolling up to her feet. "I'm going to the kitchens."

They all sighed, but grabbed their stuff and headed out, following her through the twisting hallways. Ellie was trailing slightly behind the rest of them.

"Elisha!" They all stopped and turned to see Charlie Weasley bounding up the stairs. Once he reached them he began to speak again. "Hey, sorry. I've been looking for you."

"Here I am," she said with a small smile. He grinned back.

"Yeah so I see. I was just on my way to Hagrid's. Would you like to come with me?"

"Um," she looked over her shoulder at her friends. Maggie wasn't paying attention, Jane was giving a thumbs up, and Devon was rolling her eyes (hopefully at Maggie). "Sure, I guess. Yeah."

She waved goodbye to her friends and followed Charlie down the stairs, her book still in her arms.

"I've never been in Hagrid's," she said as they were crossing the field from the Castle to Hagrid's Hut.

"It's kinda cramped. But you know Hagrid, right?" She nodded. "Right. Of course. Um, I, uh never got an answer from you about Hogsmeade yesterday?"

He was rubbing at the back of his neck as he asked this.

"Oh yeah," Ellie said, hugging her book tight to her chest. "Yes. I'd like to go to Hogsmeade with you."

If Ellie would have looked at Charlie she would have seen him grinning. "Sweet. Cool. Brilliant."

Now she had a small grin as the walked in silence. They reached the hut and Charlie knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a gruff voice shouted and the entered. Hagrid was bent over a stove.

"Hey Hagrid," Charlie said bending down to pet a big slobbery dog who was sitting by a large couch.

"Hullo Charlie," Hagrid said standing up and turning around. His smile brightened slightly when they saw Ellie standing in the doorway. "And who's this?"

"This is Elisha Wood," Charlie said standing up and grinning. Hagrid held out an oven-mitten covered hand and she shook it.

"It's just Ellie."

"Well just Ellie, it's nice to meet you," He said gesturing to the couch. She inched past the huge dog and sat on the couch, placing her bag on the floor and her book in her lap. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

Charlie pulled out one of the chairs from the table and sat down across from her. The large dog stood up and walked over to her. She shrunk back as it place its enormous head in her lap, droll getting on her book. With a grimace she tugged it out and wiped the slobber off, placing it on the small table next to her.

"That's Fang," Charlie said nodding to the dog. "He's harmless, just big."

"Big baby is what he is," Hagrid said handing her a teacup. It was much bigger than she was used to. "Come on Fang; leave our guest alone."

Fang let out a small whine, but moved to lay next to Charlie who scratched behind his ears.

"Is that the book you were reading at Gryffindor tryouts?" Charlie asked nodding to the book. Ellie nodded. "What's it about?"

"Dragons." Her eyes lite up.

"I've always wanted a Dragon," Hagrid said.

"Me too," Ellie sighed tucking her legs beneath her. "But you can't have them anywhere around here."

"A dragon?" Charlie said. He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his head on his hands. "Like fire breathing, people eating monsters?"

She laughed. "What else do you know about dragons?"

"Besides that they're big, scaley, four-legged creatures with wings who terrorized small villages until a virgin was offered up as a sacrifice? I'll admit that's about as far as my knowledge on the subject reaches," he said with a grin. She laughed again and his grin grew.

"That's mostly in folklore, although not completely inaccurate," she said. "Muggles used to build villages too close too dragon nests and eggs. Then they would go out, get even closer to the nests, and the dragon, worried about her babies, would follow them back to the village and 'terrorize' them in hopes that they would leave."

"So, why did they decide to sacrifice a virgin?"

"Morgana."

"The dark witch?" Both Charlie and Hagrid asked at the same time. Ellie nodded and Charlie raised an eyebrow, but gestured for her to continue. It was intriguing. _She_ was intriguing. The way she spoke showed a clear love and excitement for the subject at hand.

"Well, before she was a dark witch, she was a teenager in love. But alas the boy she loved did not love her back. He was taken by a young girl in the next village over. A village that was being attacked by a dragon and in need of help." She waved her hands about as she told her story, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed pink with excitement, making Charlie even more intrigued by her. Even Hagrid had stopped moving about and now seemed entranced. "So, she helped them. Even as a teenager she was a powerful witch although all she needed was the power of persuasion."

"You're telling me," Hagrid said gruffly. "That Morgana tricked a village into sacrificing a girl out of jealousy?"

"Was she a virgin? Or was that just added on later?" Charlie added.

Ellie shrugged. "I mean she wasn't married so people assumed she was a virgin. Then again she did help a lot of men out as the legend goes. Although that mighta just been a rumor."

"Honestly didn't believe Morgana could get any worse," Hagrid muttered, going to get up.

"Oh wait there's more. Legend goes on to say that when Morgana's lover found out, instead of going to her for some sort of remedy like she had planned her went after the dragon. That's where the stories about knights in shining armor riding up and fighting the dragon to rescue the fair maiden come from."

"So, he saved her?" Charlie asked. "What did Morgana do then?"

Ellie made a face. "She didn't have to do anything. The dragon actually killed the two lovers. Parents just think that's too morbid to be telling children. Apparently they'd rather have the dragon be slain, as if that isn't just as morbid."

"I take it you'd rather have the humans die?"

"Well," she said squinting. "Maybe. I just don't like that dragons are given such a cruel history. They don't usually attacked unless provoked or if they feel threatened. There have been instances when they have, but they usually don't."

"You know a lot about dragons. Did you get it all from your book?" Hagrid asked eyeing her book.

"No. I've read several books. This is just my favorite. It talks about the different types of dragons and where you can find them. Did you know they have dragon sanctuaries? There's a big one in Romania and I think a smaller one in Wales. You can work there. I would love to work at one," Ellie sighed. "Can you imagine all those dragons? Can you imagine being one and flying through the sky?"

"Not particularly," Charlie said, but she didn't hear him.

"Dragons are actually the reason I started playing Quidditch. I wanted to know what it felt like to be flying like a dragon. I asked for help learning to fly and was then convinced to try out for Quidditch." She let out a laugh shaking her head, trying to pull herself back to Earth. "Sorry. I should stop now."

"No, please go on," Charlie said making a gesture for her to continue and she blushed. He wanted to listen to her talk. She was so passionate about dragons.

"No. I really should be getting back anyway," she said looking at a crooked clock Hagrid had hanging. "It's getting late."

Hagrid glanced at the clock before jumping up. "So it is. Don't want you two getting in trouble fer being out after curfew. Doesn't matter if your brothers head boy he'll still give you a detention Charlie."

Charlie laughed standing up and stretching out his arms. "He's probably looking for a reason to give me a detention. Anyway, I promised Percy I'd help him with some homework before bed."

Ellie followed suit and bent to grab her bag, but Charlie swooped and grabbed it first, winking. "I've got it Elisha."

Her blush deepened and she ducked her head, disguising it as her grabbing her book from the table.

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid," she said once she had straightened back up. She had only taken one sip (being too engrossed in her story and not really liking the taste) and the rest of it was sitting next to where her book had been only moments ago.

"It's no problem," Hagrid said following them to the door. "It was nice to have you. Come again?"

"I will." She smiled.

Hagrid stood in the doorway and watched them until they had reached the castle.

"How did it go with your team?" Once they had stepped inside the castle and the door had closed behind them.

"Well they weren't too happy about the extra exercises and practices I gave them, but it's better than telling our head of house," She said shaking her head."But now I'm down a beater anyway because Scottie can't play and I don't have a reserve beater."

"Are you gonna hold tryouts again?"

"Unfortunately, I'll probably have to," she sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "We might not even be able to play the next game if I can't find someone in time."

They walked the rest of the hallways, talking about random things until they were right in front of the doorway to get into the Hufflepuff common room. Charlie handed Ellie her bag back and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You'll have to tell me more about dragons soon," he blurted out just as she was turning to go. He didn't want her to go; he was actually hoping she'd go back to the Gryffindor common room like she occasionally did.

She paused and then held out her book. "Here. I've already read it many times."

Hesitantly, he took it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said smiling, "Then we'll both be able to talk about dragons at Hogsmeade."

Now it was his turn to smile as she turned, tapped on one of the several barrels sitting there, and was gone.

He didn't stop smiling even when he nearly ran into his brother when they both turned a corner at the same time.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you?" Bill asked looking down at his watch. When Charlie only nodded he raised an eyebrow. "You alright there?"

"Yep," Charlie responded. "Just going to help Percy with some homework."

"What's that book you've got?" Nobody in their family read much except to pass exams. Well, nobody except Percy that is.

Charlie held it up.

"Dragons?" If Bill's eyebrow could go any higher, it would have.

"Friend lent it to me." Charlie began to edge past Bill giving him an uneasy look. "I should really get going before Percy thinks I've abandoned him."

Bill moved aside letting Charlie go and watching him until he walked around a corner. He shook his head before heading out to meet the head girl so they could begin their rounds.

* * *

 **03.22.2019**

 _It's another Friday people! And yesterday was the actor who played Remus Lupin's Birthday I'm pretty sure... I could be wrong who knows ️. Anyway, how's everyone going? I love all the people who are favoriting this story and adding it to their alerts, but it would be nice to like actually get some comments. Just saying._

 _But seriously, I love reading comments._

 _Okay, I gotta head out, but have a wondrous day, I suppose. Buh Bye now!_


End file.
